Lávate las manos
by LuciaUchiha
Summary: Lávate las manos cuando acabes de jugar con personas. ¿No querrás hacerles daño, verdad? Quizá sí.


Bueno, aquí mi -intento- de fic cruel (creo que llamarlo gore sería un insulto para el gore) pero es que no estoy echa para maltratar a la gente, para violarla igual sí, pero para maltratarla no. Espero que os guste.

**Pairing**: SasoDei

**Words: **1,778 según el idiota del Word.

**Advertencias:** Hum.. lime, algo de sangre (no mucha) y ya está. Quizá me salió un Deidara demasiado sumiso ¬¬

**Dedicatoria: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SELENE-CHAN!! Weee, por fin llegó tu cumpleaños y al final llegó el momento de darte este fic recién salido del horno (cuidado, está muy _caliente_) Espero que disfrutes de tu día, y que me cuentes con lujo de detalles qué tal has pasado el día. Yo también tengo cosas que contarte sobre... el agente I. xDDDDDDDDDD Dudo que él lea fanfics de Naruto, pero por si acaso.

Disfrútalo, preciosa!

-

-Lávate las manos-

-

Dejó el jabón, se aclaró y se secó las manos con la toalla, de color rojo, aunque una vez fue blanca. Se lavó las manos otra vez, para asegurarse que no le quedaban restos de nada. Ante todo, él era muy limpio. Al menos una vez que acababa su trabajo.

-

-

Bajó a la calle, caminaba despacio, no tenía prisa, aunque dijera que odiaba esperar. Sorteó a toda la gente con la que se encontraba, no tenía tiempo. Se metió por una calle y empezó a dejar atrás los barrios elegantes, para adentrarse en los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Caminó por delante de la tienda donde compraba las armas para sus marionetas y también pasó por delante de un burdel, donde los señores ricos y feudales iban a entretenerse. Él no lo hacía, había cosas mejores, y cosas mucho más placenteras, mucho más. Se paró delante de una tienda, de aspecto vulgar, pero a la vez elegante. Vulgar por la pintura descascarillada y la madera desgastada. Elegante por los materiales empleados en su construcción y por la decoración elegida con gusto, aunque algo macabra.

Entró en la tienda, y, al hacerlo, sonaron unas campanillas, que repiquetearon de forma molesta. Al instante, un hombre salió de la parte de atrás de la tienda.

-Oh, buenos días, señor, ¿cómo se encuentra? –le dijo el hombre, al ver quién era la persona que había entrado en su tienda.

-Bien, gracias –respondió el otro, con un deje de frialdad e indiferencia.

-¿Deseaba algo, señor? –mas el joven no le respondió, se encontraba mirándose en un curioso espejo, con forma de ojo. En el reflejo se veía un joven, endiabladamente apuesto. Sus ojos, fríos y electrizantes, eran del color del caramelo al sol, y del color de la madera a la luz de la luna. Su pelo era como sangre, aunque el color no era tan fuerte. Sus labios, finos, se curvaron en una sonrisa. Parecía peligroso. **Era **peligroso, pero era tan atractivo.

-¿Sasori-sama?

El joven, de nombre Sasori, puesto que así le había llamado el hombre, se giró hasta quedar en frente de él.

-Jason –le dijo-. Necesito esto –le entregó un papel, sucio y arrugado. Jason lo leyó con rapidez y fue al almacén a por ello. Mientras, Sasori contemplaba la habitación, llena de objetos extraños y libros antiguos. Caminó un poco, y se dio cuenta de que sus zapatos se quedaban pegados al suelo, bajó la vista y vio que se quedaban pegados por la cantidad ingente de sangre coagulada. Jason volvió y le entregó su pedido a Sasori, con un ligero temblor de manos. Sasori, cuando estaba saliendo, se giró de nuevo al hombre:

-Deberías limpiar esa sangre, alguien podría resbalarse –dijo, con una sonrisa macabra.

-

-

Sasori regresó a su casa. Aunque sería más correcto decir mansión. Era grande y misteriosa. Tenía un gran jardín, cercado por una verja, que rodeaba toda la casa. Sasori entró en la casa y dejó las llaves en una mesa que se encontraba en el vestíbulo. Cruzó la amplia estancia, con el ruido de sus zapatos contra el mármol del suelo como único sonido. Llegó hasta el comedor, una sala exquisitamente decorada, en tonos amarillos y dorados. Se quitó la capa que llevaba puesta y la colgó en un perchero. Se acercó a una mesilla y olió unas rosas que se encontraban en un jarrón. Levantó la vista con parsimonia cuando oyó un ruido a sus espaldas.

-Vaya, estás aquí –fue lo único que dijo. Un joven extraordinariamente hermoso se acercó a él, sonriendo, y lo besó en la boca.

-Has tardado –dijo, cuando se separaron.

-No lo siento, Deidara –dijo Sasori. Deidara era un joven bello y fuerte. De facciones agradables. Con los ojos azules y el pelo rubio y muy largo. Deidara se acercó más a él y le mordió en la oreja hasta que salió sangre, la cual probó con placer.

-¿Quieres comer algo? –le preguntó Deidara, separándose de él lo suficiente como para mirarle a los hermosos ojos.

-Sí, a ti –lo besó y lo condujo a la pared más cercana, encerrándole bajó él. Deidara lo agarró de la camisa que llevaba puesta para acercarlo más a él. Sasori le desató la goma que recogía su suave pelo, dejando que cayera libremente por su espalda. Deidara le desabrochó uno a uno todos los botones de la camisa y la tiró lejos cuando se la hubo quitado. Sasori le arrancó, literalmente, la camisa a su amante, y empezó un camino de besos por todo su cuello, mientras pasaba las manos por la caliente y ancha espalda de él. Dejó su cuello para atender sus demandantes labios, que tenían un ligero gusto a manzanas. Deidara hundió los dedos en el brillante pelo rojo de su acompañante, tirando de las finas hebras cuando Sasori le mordía los labios, fruto de su pasión violenta. Mientras Deidara se ocupaba de acariciar el pelo de Sasori, este fue bajando su mano por el duro y formado estómago de Deidara, hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones. Bajo uno, dos botones e introdujo la mano dentro de ellos.

Deidara reprimió un gemido, mientras la mano de Sasori ascendía y descendía de manera tortuosa por su ereción.

-¿Te gusta? –le preguntó Sasori, sonriendo de forma lasciva.

-Mierda, sabes que sí, uhn –dijo, más bien gimió, Deidara. Sasori siguió masturbando al rubio, hasta que este terminó, con un ronco gemido. Sasori se separó unos centímetros de Deidara y sacó la mano de los pantalones para llevársela a la boca, dando un pequeño lametón. Sasori sonrió, notando el sabor de Deidara en la punta de la lengua.

-

-

Esto era lo que hacían Sasori y Deidara dentro de esa casa. A veces hablaban, o se sentaban a ver la lumbre, o debajo de un árbol en el jardín. Pero era sólo hasta que llegaba la noche. En el momento en que se ocultaba el último rayo de sol, las cosas cambiaban y mucho.

-

-

_Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

Algo goteaba en el piso de arriba, en la habitación del fondo.

Era sangre.

Si subías por las escaleras de mármol que conducían hasta el segundo piso, llegarías a un recibidor de aspecto agradable. Pero no lo era.

Si cruzabas el recibidor y abrías la puerta llegarías a un salita que parecía confortable. Pero no lo era.

Y si abrías la puerta del fondo y entrabas, ten por seguro que no saldrías de allí con vida. **Tú **no saldrías con vida. Otra persona quizá sí.

-Para… -un gemido lastimero se oyó dentro de la estancia.

-¿Parar?** Sé** que te encanta –y siguió mordiendo el cuello de su acompañante.

Allí, en medio de la oscuridad, se vislumbraba una cama de matrimonio, con las sábanas de color rojo sangre, y, precisamente, estaban llenas de eso. También se veía una mesa con varios utensilios extraños, que no encontrarías en cualquier cocina. Y enfrente de la cama, estaba Sasori, sonriendo.

Deidara, su amante, su pareja, prácticamente su vida, se encontraba tumbado en la cama, con hilillos de sangre que bajaban desde su cuello, rojo por las mordeduras. Y mientras, Sasori lamía con desesperación las gotas de sangre que salían de aquel cálido cuello tostado por el sol.

Deidara le miró y cerró los ojos mientras Sasori le propinaba una fuerte mordida a su oreja, haciéndole sangrar. Deidara levantó una mano para tocar el cabello rojizo de su amante, pero este le detuvo y le puso la muñeca contra la cama, presionando fuertemente hasta que Deidara se quejó.

-No lo siento, corazoncito – le dijo, de forma dulce, aunque que lo hiciera así, sólo aumentaba el tono peligroso que se escondía tras sus palabras. Se agachó y besó al rubio suavemente. Deidara le correspondió pero en el momento en que lo hizo, Sasori se separó bruscamente de sus labios y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Le desabrochó el cinturón y le quitó los pantalones. Acercó una de sus manos a la bronceada tripa y la acarició suavemente, disfrutando de las contracciones de los músculos que sentía bajo sus manos. Deidara se mordió el labio al notar las agradables caricias, pero notó el sabor de su propia sangre cuando una de las uñas de Sasori le habían arañado a lo largo de la tripa.

-No te quejes, Deidara –dijo Sasori-. Podría haber sido peor.

Sasori alargó la mano hasta la mesa y cogió un algodón empapado en alguna clase de alcohol.

-Yo te curaré –le dijo, y pasó el algodón empapado en alcohol por todo el arañazo, haciendo que Deidara se agarrara con fuerza a las sábanas, y que se moviera cuando la húmeda lengua de Sasori sustituyera al algodón en la tarea de curarle. Sasori levantó la cabeza y cogió una de las velas que había encima de la mesa, y la acercó despacito, muy despacito al pecho de Deidara.

Un desgarrador grito se oyó por la siniestra mansión cuando Sasori derramó la cera sobre el pezón de Deidara.

-Sabes que no…me… gusta… que grites –dijo, separando las palabras, antes de abalanzarse sobre Deidara y morderle la oreja, violentamente, arrancando una parte del lóbulo. La sangre empezó a salir a borbotones.

Sasori alargó la mano hacia la mesa y cogió una pequeña aguja metálica. La llevó hasta las manos de Deidara y empezó a raspar su piel con la aguja.

-Sabes que esto no es nada, vida mía –le susurró Sasori, dulcemente. Dejó la aguja en su sitio y se quitó la capa, quedándose en camisa y pantalones. Se acercó a la cama y se tumbó encima de Deidara, aplastándole. Sasori lo miró, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa nada agradable.

Deidara gritó: Sasori le había roto la muñeca. Sasori sonrió pero entonces notó un rayo de sol chocar directamente contra sus ojos marrones. Abrió estos desmesuradamente y luego se giró para mirar a Deidara.

-Lo siento, corazoncito –dijo, besando suavemente la muñeca de Deidara, antes de besarle en los labios y caer sobre él, esta vez despacio, mientras se desprendía de su ropa.

-

-

Sasori abrochó el último botón de su capa y miró a su acompañante que se encontraba dormido y desnudo, en la cama. Muy herido.

Pasó los siguientes treinta minutos curándole, como hacía todas las mañanas, de las heridas que él le provocaba, todas las noches.

Se miró las manos, llenas de sangre.

Y fue al baño, a lavárselas.

Ante todo, él era muy limpio.

No permitiría que ningún virus hiciera daño a Deidara.

Sólo podía hacerle daño él.

Porque lo amaba.

-

THE END

-

¿Os ha gustado?

Espero que sí :3

Cada vez que no dejas un review, un osito se resbala y se cae. ¿Le harías eso al pobre osito?

Galletita para tí si dejas review.

Bye!


End file.
